Monteurs de Tonneaux
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: OS. Elrond et Thranduil boivent semble pour oublier; pourquoi? La situation est peut-être plus compliquée qu'on pourrait le penser...


**Monteurs de Tonneaux**

* * *

 _Avant toute lecture de ce rapport, je demanderai à ses lecteurs de s'asseoir afin d'éviter toute blessure en cas de malaise._

 **3020, T.A.**

En ce jour du Troisième Âge, dans la vaste salle du trône de la citadelle d'Eryn Lasgalen, d'aucuns auraient convenus que la date était au deuil tant le silence était pesant. La garde royale elle-même, d'ordinaire fidèle à l'extrême à son poste, n'était visible nulle part en ces murs; et les torches grésillantes qui ajoutaient leurs flammes dorées à celles plus douces du soleil, faisaient taire les craquements de leur bois.

On eut pu croire qu'il s'agisse d'une attaque d'Orques, que quelques bataillons de ces puantes engeances s'étaient présentés aux portes du royaume; ou encore que les dernières araignées géantes avaient été débusquées et la chasse donnée. Mais ceci aurait-il justifié tant de pesanteur, tant d'ombre et de désespoir dans les yeux du roi Thranduil qui siégeait sur son trône de bois blanc, un verre de vin à la main? Un excellent cru des caves de Dorwinion, 2971 T.A, qui aurait sûrement mérité bien plus ample attention que la simple espérance de noyer des soucis dans son alcool déifié.

Assis sur un siège tout aussi simple que confortable, le seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe remuait lentement un gobelet semblable, le même air accablé se trahissant sur son visage fatigué. Que pouvaient bien redouter deux Elfes d'aussi haut rang, de telles lignées, dans une aussi digne demeure ? Peu de choses en vérité, me direz-vous. Le fait était, là est l'ironie, que leurs propres ouailles étaient au moins à moitié responsables de leur état.

Temps est en effet là, de clarifier les choses.

Si le seigneur Thranduil était si sombre et obscur, c'était qu'un tonneau du même vin qu'il gâchait à présent s'était retrouvé, comble du malheur, à tomber d'une telle hauteur que ses arceaux s'étaient détendus et ses lattes brisées. Le divin liquide en était venu à abreuver le blanc parquet, faisant d'une pierre deux coups, ou plutôt d'un raisin deux pépins. Eh bien, mais comment donc les Elfes réputés si habiles avaient pu répandre inutilement aussi précieux liquide ?

Si le goûteux cru s'était renversé, c'était que le sommelier était, ô malheur, tombé malade la veille. Rien de bien grave, ses jours étaient hors de danger, simple rhume des foins provoqué, comble de l'ironie, par le retour de l'air pur dans la forêt. Mais ne nous égarons pas et revenons à nos moutons; ou bien nos tonneaux. Eh bien, il avait bien fallu trouver remplaçant, aussi était-ce la garde royale qui était descendue en cave chercher le breuvage demandé. N'étant évidemment pas formés ni habitués à d'aussi triviales requêtes, les soldats d'élite ne connaissaient point les détails du fonctionnement de la cave. S'appuyant sur la mauvaise planche, ils avaient dégringolés dans le fleuve dans un fracas de maille –et fracassant le vin. Mais me direz-vous, il faut pousser le levier concerné pour activer la trappe, et vous aurez raison. Eh bien, mais pourquoi donc le levier était-il poussé ?

Si la voie fluviale était ouverte quand la garde s'était aventurée à la cave, c'était que personne ne l'avait refermée en repartant. Sa dernière utilisation s'était faite en toute hâte et par du personnel non agréé, le sommelier étant, si vous avez suivi, dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses fonctions. Mais me direz-vous, ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué de pousser dans l'autre sens un levier que l'on a poussé dans l'un, et vous aurez raison. Eh bien, mais pourquoi donc personne n'a pris le soin de le remettre à sa bonne place ?

Si la hâte avait envahie les derniers individus de passage, c'était qu'ils n'étaient point natifs des forêts des Elfes. Il s'agissait en fait de Nains, du mont Erebor, pour rester précis. Comme leur réputation le répand si bien, ils forment une race de robustes combattants, forgerons hors pair, mineurs de génie et magiciens à l'occasion. Ils sont aussi bourrus, directs et parfois complètement étanches à la bienséance et à l'avis d'autrui. C'est évidemment ce second aspect qui nous intéresse en l'instant, puisqu'il fut responsable de leur départ précipité après qu'ils eussent ouvert la trappe. Non familiers de ce système, eux qui vivent dans la montagne, il n'est apparu à aucun qu'il faille remettre les choses dans le bon ordre. L'excitation du moment n'aidant en rien, arriva ce qui arriva. Mais me direz-vous, des Nains n'ont rien à faire dans les caves des Elfes, et vous aurez raison. Eh bien, mais pourquoi donc ces compacts petits êtres se trouvaient dans la demeure de Thranduil ?

Si des Nains étaient invités en Eryn Lasgalen, ce n'était point –ôtons tout doute– qu'ils voulussent piller les réserves fantastiques des Elfes Sylvestres. Ils étaient présent avec le plein et entier accord de celui-ci, qui n'avait précisons-le que tout de même peu de choix, son fils lui ayant à peine demandé la permission avant d'autoriser tout ce petit monde à entrer. Nous pourrions donc, certes, enlever le « plein et entier », mais il était tout de même d'accord et là n'est plus la question. La version officielle était et restera que le roi Thranduil avait invité ses voisins de la Montagne Solitaire en ces salles, et la visite des caves était bien entendue pleinement comprise dans l'invitation. Ce qui n'explique pas, me direz-vous et vous aurez raison, pourquoi les Nains ont trouvé intelligent de jeter des tonneaux dans le fleuve. Eh bien demandons-le, mais pourquoi donc la trappe fut-elle ouverte en premier lieu ?

 _A ce point de mon rapport, je réitérerai ma prière à ses éventuels lecteurs de s'asseoir confortablement et bien stablement avant de s'attaquer à la suite. Je me sens tenu de répéter que ce qui va suivre est non seulement la pleine et entière vérité, mais aussi tellement absurde et extraordinaire que si ce n'était pas le cas personne n'aurait pu l'inventer._

Si les Nains d'Erebor avaient envoyé des fûts par le fleuve, ce n'était point pour transmettre du vin à Esgaroth, mais pour envoyer des compagnons de leur propre race descendre les rapides jusqu'au Long Lac par les méandres et détours des courants et chutes d'eau du flux forestier. Pour détailler le processus: ils s'emparèrent de tonneaux vides et badigeonnèrent chaque côté de goudron de leur fabrication afin de combler tout éventuel trou –montrant du même coup leur manque de confiance en la fabrication elfique qui pourtant répugne à gâcher la moindre goutte d'alcool. Ils les rembourrèrent ensuite de paille avant d'y installer leurs compagnons habillés de chaudes fourrures et étanches vêtements, laissant dépasser tête et bras. Après quoi les derniers espaces vides furent comblés par les restes de paille, et les couvercles habilement percés furent passés autour du torse des concurrents en concluant la préparation. Mais me direz-vous, nul n'est assez fou pour se jeter dans ce genre de défi inutilement, et vous aurez raison. Eh bien, mais pourquoi donc préparer de pareils plans ?

Si une si étrange activité fut mise en place, c'était que les Nains s'étaient trouvés mis au défi par leurs voisins Elfes. Une broutille en vérité, une pique qui n'aurait pas dû être relevée, mais l'orgueil peut parfois se voir gonflé par la plus infime piqûre, et celle présentée par la capitaine des gardes et ses deux sœurs n'aurait sue être ignorée par le trésorier d'Erebor et ses compagnons restants. Le centre du dilemme était que, à peu près un siècle auparavant, la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne était parvenue à échapper aux forestiers de Thranduil en s'enfuyant de ses geôles via le fleuve, au nez et à la barbe des gardes. La capitaine des garde prétendait qu'ils avaient eu là de la chance; le trésorier rétorqua que ç'avait été du savoir-faire. De là fut émise l'idée de réitérer la scène, devant les yeux des deux peuples tout entier et même de quelques précieux invités d'autres contrées, afin de déterminer si oui ou non les Nains étaient aussi agiles qu'ils le prétendaient.

Maintenant que les détails ont été donnés, là est venu le temps de résumer l'affaire.

Le 3 janvier 3020 du Troisième Âge, le prince Legolas se rendait en Erebor rejoindre son ami Gimli, escorté des trois sœurs Tauriel, Morwen et Ninquelotë. Là ils croisèrent le trésorier Dori et ses compagnons Gloïn –père de Gimli soit dit en passant– et Bombur, Nains réputé si gros qu'il lui fallait six porteurs pour se déplacer. Les sœurs clamèrent alors que leur échappatoire de jadis était due à la chance; les compagnons rétorquèrent; le prince Legolas proposa en plaisantant de sceller ce malentendu en le rejouant une bonne fois pour toute. Simplement, Gimli prit cette proposition très à cœur, et le soir-même l'affaire fut entendue devant le roi Heaume-de-Pierre en personne.

Invitations furent envoyées, réponses reçues, et le 19 janvier de la même année convergèrent en Eryn Lasgalen les personnages les plus illustres de ce temps : la fameuse et héroïque Communauté de l'Anneau se trouva rassemblée de nouveau à l'ombre des bois; de Gondor vinrent le roi Elessar et sa femme Arwen, et de Rohan les jeunes fiancés Eomer et Lothiriel la Belle; de Rhûn vint la chef de tribu Rinkah elle-même, et de Dale firent le voyage le roi Bard II et sa suite; et enfin, en dernier mais non des moindres, le cambrioleur Bilbon Sacquet fit le voyage avec le Seigneur Elrond et son assistant en la personne de votre humble serviteur, Erestor.

Du défi donc, les Nains furent mis dans des tonneaux, les Elfes étant chargés de les arrêter sur le chemin. Le sommelier étant malade, de la paille fut laissée à terre dans la précipitation, et la trappe laissée ouverte. Le départ donné, les invités sortirent en désordre observer le défi, vidant la citadelle jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Le roi Thranduil resta en son trône pour tenir compagnie au seigneur Elrond anéanti par la bêtise de son propre peuple. Afin de le requinquer il envoya sa garde chercher son meilleur vin, mais les soldats glissèrent sur la paille et disparurent par la trappe ouverte, fracassant un tonneau et alertant les deux dirigeants qui se précipitèrent pour évaluer les dégâts. Devant l'ampleur du désastre, Thranduil se résolut à monter lui-même un autre fût et s'y plongea aussi démoli qu'Elrond. Et ainsi se mirent-ils à boire, seuls, sombres et amers, dans une silencieuse salle vide, pendant que le reste du monde jouissait du spectacle le plus incongru de son Âge.

Si un soupir pouvait se manifester sur le papier, soyez certains que je le ferais. Je vous avais prévenus.

Votre dévoué serviteur, Erestor.

* * *

 **Pour la reprise des publications maintenant les partiels passés, je me suis dit que renouer avec l'humour ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Bien entendu je ne détiens aucun droit sur les lieux et personnages évoqués et/ou utilisés, ils appartiennent à Tolkien et ayant-droits; cet OS est à but non lucratif.**

 **Je dédie d'ailleurs ce petit texte à Syana Argentia, d'où proviennent Ninquelotë et Morwen via sa fiction Les Guerres du Nord, que je vous recommande. Disons que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ;)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu, et si ce petit délire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! L'auteur vous remercie ;)**

 **Emiya.**


End file.
